knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Habzburška percepcija identiteta BIH 1683-1718
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju Nakon velikog poraza Mađara u borbi protiv Turaka na Mohačkom polju 1526. godine Habzburgovci su postali kraljevi Ugarske u kontinuitetu (tj. tokom naredne 392 godine)Postoje teorije po kojima Habzburška Monarhija u pravom smislu (koji se prvenstveno temelji na shvatanju značaja austrijsko-ugarskog dualiteta) postoji tek od 1526. godine. Npr. u Imre Gonda – Emil Niederhauser, Die Habsburger, Budapest 1983. Ovakvo stanovište je posebno često kod mađarskih istoričara, a ima poseban značaj ako se želi naglasiti balkanska dimenzija habzburške politike. , sa samim tim i značajan činilac u odnosu prema zapadnom Balkanu. Međutim, tek nakon Bečkog rata (1683-1699) oni su zadobili ključne dijelove nekadašnjeg Ugarskog Kraljevstva, te tako u pravom smislu stekli mogućnost verifikacije intencija koje su u prethodnih 170 godina u osnovi postojale samo na papiru. Zapravo, politički fenomen poznat kasnije pod imenom “Istočno pitanje” počeo je za Habzburgovce u pravom smislu od 1526. godine, mada se uglavnom, zbog percepcije i definicije samog pojma, smatra da njegovo ishodište treba tražiti u Bečkom ratu ili još kasnije.Tako je, između ostalog, i u Милорад Екмечић, Источно питање. Историјски преглед борбе око опстанка Османлијске царевине у Леванту и на Балкану. Београд: 1996, U tom kontekstu, značaj djelovanja Habzburgovaca na prostoru zapadnog Balkana naročito se odnosio na Bosnu i Hercegovinu, jer su one bile čvrsto ideološko-politički povezane sa starim Ugarskim Kraljevstvom, čiji su nasljednici postali Habzburgovci. Naime, još od 1138. godine u ugarskim poveljama Bosna se pojavljivala u službenoj titulaturi ugarskih kraljeva,Сима Ћирковић, Историја средњовековне босанске државе. Београд: 1964, 42. O daljem razvoju ugarskog patronatskog koncepta – Dubravko Lovrenović, Modeli ideološkog isključivanja: Ugarska i Bosna kao ideološki protivnici na osnovi različitih konfesija kršćanstva. u: Prilozi, Sarajevo: 2004, br. 33, 9-57, posebno 14-15 tako da su još od tog vremena postojale ugarske pretenzije na Bosnu, i praksa po kojoj su bosanski vladari uvijek tretirani kao vazali ugarskih kraljeva.Pavao Anđelić, Bobovac i Kraljeva Sutjeska. Stolna mjesta bosanskih vladara u XIV i XV stoljeću. Sarajevo: 1973, 141. Međutim, relativnost hronološkog i teritorijalnog “rasprostiranja” Habzburške Monarhije svakako ima adekvatnog konkurenta u ekvivalentnoj relativnosti Bosne i Hercegovine. Tokom cijelog srednjovjekovnog razdoblja postojale su značajne fluktuacije u kontekstu obima teritorije Bosne i Hercegovine, koje su tim tvorevinama dramatično mijenjale karakter. Kasnije, sa dolaskom Osmanlija u drugoj polovini XV vijeka, i nestankom suvereniteta srednjovjekovne Bosne, i Bosna i Hercegovina, kao geografske regije, sa čvrsto formiranim imenima (naročito Bosna), ali ne i granicama (opet naročito Bosna), bile su uključene u nove osmanlijske teritorijalno-upravne jedinice – sandžake, a od 1580. godine objedinjene u novostvorenom Bosanskom pašaluku. Kao i srednjovjekovna država Bosna, Bosanski pašaluk je često mijenjao svoje granice, što je najče- šće bilo posljedica ratova, ali ponekad i rutinskih administrativnih reformi u osmanskom upravnom sistemu.Hazim Šabanović, Bosanski pašaluk. Sarajevo: 1959, 60. Ta relativnost poimanja Habzburške Monarhije i Bosne i Hercegovine predstavlja vrlo bitnu stavku u spoznaji politike Habzburgovaca prema pomenutim pokrajinama tokom XVI i XVII vijeka, a naravno i kasnije, jer se uvijek postavlja(lo) pitanje šta, ustvari, utiče na šta, a odgovori su, sa protokom vremena, (bili) bitno različiti. Faktički, primarna konfuzija proizlazi iz činjenice da su Habzburgovci sa svojih polaznih osnova (1526. godine i kasnije) krenuli prema Bosni i Hercegovini, koje su tokom XVI i XVII vijeka bile samo geografski pojmovi, čvrsto ukotvljeni u osmansku, u osnovi sasvim artificijelnu cjelinu – Bosanski pašaluk. Bili su to geografski pojmovi, koji u tom periodu nisu imali nikakav samostalan politički subjektivitet, ali su ih Habzburgovci doživljavali kao politički subjekat (subjekte) na osnovu njihovog ranijeg, srednjovjekovnog subjektiviteta, jer su upravo na tim ideološkim osnovama gradili svoje pretenzije prema tom prostoru. Oni su, u suštini, djelovali anahrono, kao što je i stvarnost Habzburške Monarhije s protokom vremena, a naročito u razdoblju od kraja XVIII vijeka do 1918. godine, sve više pokazivala da je osnova postojanja i djelovanja te države anahrona. Ta karakteristika je bila neraskidivo povezana sa hroničnim teškoćama u njenom funkcionisanju. Intencije Habzburgovaca se nakon 1526. godine nisu suštinski modifikovale tokom narednih vijekova, a proces značajnijeg pomjeranja granica nauštrb Bosanskog pašaluka zaustavljen je već 1699. godine. Ta godina je s vremenom postala značajna do te mjere da se percepcija i Habzburške Monarhije i Bosne i Hercegovine u svim razdobljima gotovo po pravilu svodi na granice koje su nastale upravo u Sremskim Karlovcima 1699, iako to uopšte nije precizno, a ni naučno opravdano. Svakako je poimanje bilo kakvih granica i veličine teritorije uvijek relativno sa aspekta posmatranja “dugog trajanja”, te je tim potrebnije detaljno proučavati sve dostupne korijene identiteta i intencija pojedinih istorijskih fenomena, a ne tretirati rezultate određenih istorijskih procesa (npr. osmanskog ili habzburškog osvajanja) kao definitivne prekretnice, nakon kojih se, navodno, vječno fiksiraju u osnovi sasvim relativne cjeline. Do kraja XVI vijeka Osmanlije su u Bosanski pašaluk uključili i cijeli sjeverozapadni dio današnje teritorije Bosne. Habzburgovci su tako definitivno potisnuti iz Bosne (u Hercegovini nisu ni bili) i politička stvarnost XVI vijeka na prostoru jugoistočne Evrope nije im ostavljala puno mogućnosti da se nadaju eventualnom brzom povratku tih teritorija u okvir njihove vlasti. Međutim, Habzburgovci su se dokazali kao dinastija “dugog trajanja i dugog pam- ćenja”, pa su u svojoj vladarskoj tradiciji zadržali i uspomenu na vladanje Bosnom, odnosno njenim sjeverozapadnim dijelom, što je, uz pomenuto nasljeđe ugarskih patronatskih tradicija, u kasnijim vremenima bilo osnova za isticanje pretenzija na teritorije Bosne i Hercegovine. Naročito je bilo simptomatično da su katoličke crkvene institucije u Habzburškoj Monarhiji, još dugo kasnije u svojoj nomenklaturi čuvale hijerarhiju koja je postojala u predosmanskim vremenima. Tako je npr. u Zagrebu i u drugoj polovini XVI vijeka u okvirima Zagrebačke biskupije postojao personal nekadašnjeg Dubičkog arhiđakonata, sa striktnom hijerarhijom, koju je predvodio “Pavao, arhiđakon Dubice i kanonik Zagrebačke crkve” (1552. godine).“Paulus archidiaconus Dubiczensis et canonicus ecclesiae Zagrabiensis”. Ivan Krstitelj Tkalčić, Povjestni spomenici slobodnog kraljevskog grada Zagreba, Zagrabiae, 1889, 332. I mnogo kasnije, u XVIII vijeku, pripadnici zagrebačke crkvene hijerarhije su uvijek ljubomorno čuvali svoja prava na posjed cijele Dubice, te su po pravilu u situacijama kada su Habzburgovci u ratovima zauzimali ovaj grad upravo crkvena lica u njemu obavljala ključne funkcije. Tako je npr. i 1737. godine, kada se u popisu komandanta tvrđava za Dubicu zaključuje: “Dubiza. Allda ist Commendant ein Canonicus von Agram”. Славко Гавриловић, Грађа за историју војне границе, Књига II, Банска крајина XVII-XVIII век. Београд: САНУ, Зборник за историју језик и књижевност српског народа, II одељење – споменици на туђим језицима, Књига XXXIV, 1997, 177. Iako su Habzburgovci krajem XVI i kasnije tokom XVII vijeka djelovali prema prostoru Bosne i Hercegovine u okviru Dugog rata (1593-1606), kao i posredno preko institucija Franjevačke provincije Bosne srebrene, nije bilo značajnijih direktnih implikacija habzburške politike prema tom prostoru do početka Bečkog rata (1683-1699), kada su Habzburgovci, faktički, prvi put nakon XVI vijeka u pravom smislu stupili na tlo Bosne i Hercegovine. Novostvoreni uslovi za totalnu ofanzivu Habzburgovaca u dubinu osmanske teritorije poslije više od 150 godina reaktivirali su ideološki koncept nasljeđa ugarskih vladara i s tim u vezi i, za Habzburgovce, neopozivo pravo na Bosnu i Hercegovinu. Crkveni prelati su upravo tokom krizne 1683. godine u Beču održavali propovijedi stanovništvu o pravu Austrije na ugarsku krunu s kojom je neraskidivo povezano devet različitih zemalja, a među njima i Bosna.Propovjednik Abraham iz Sankta Klare je u svom spisu “Auf, auf ihr Christen! Das ist eine bewegliche Anfrischung der christlichen Waffen wider den Tuerkischen Blut-Egel”, iz 1683. godine, govorio u tada klasičnom humanističko-klasicističkom obliku geografskog poimanja: ”...an der Hungarischen Cron... hangen neun kostbare Kettel, wodurch etwan angedeutet worden die 9. grosse und unterschiedliche Landschaften, welche vor Zeiten disem Koenigreich zu gehoerig waren, nemblich Dalmatia, Croatia, Sclavonia, Bosnia, Servia, Halitia u Ukrajini, Lodomeria na granici Poljske i Ukrajine, Cumania oblast na istoku, Bulgaria”. Iskra Schwarcz, Konfliktverhältnisse auf dem Balkan und die kaiserliche Propaganda in der zweiten Hälfte des 17. Jahrhunderts, in Marlene Kurz u.a. (Hrsg.), Das Osmanische Reich und die Habsburgermonarchie. Wien-München: 2005, 229-247, ovdje 235. Prilikom pokušaja Mlečana da 1684. godine u toku rata protiv Osmanlija prodru s juga u Bosnu i Hercegovinu, Austrijanci su ih zaustavili političkim pritiskom, ističući svoje istorijsko pravo na Bosnu koje imaju kao kraljevi Ugarske.Јован Радонић, Римска курија и јужнословенске земље од XVI до XIX века. Београд: 1950, 382 Doduše, to nije spriječilo Mlečane, odnosno uskoke koji su se nalazili na njihovoj teritoriji, da tokom rata prodiru u Hercegovinu s juga, te da ističu svoje pretenzije prema području koje je graničilo s prostorom Mletačke Republike. Uz Bosnu i Hercegovinu, Habzburgovci su, koristeći instituciju nasljeđa prava mađarskih kraljeva, lako proširili svoje pretenzije i na druge teritorije Osmanskog Carstva na Balkanu. Ideološka ekspanzija habzburške dinastije ušla je već sredinom XVII vijeka u novu fazu. U vladarskoj titulaturi Habzburgovci su se, od vremena Ferdinanda III (1637-1657), predstavljali i kao kraljevi Bugarske, te su tako i u tom kontekstu zaokružili svoje ambicije prema još većim prostorima Balkanskog poluostrva. U tom kontekstu treba shvatiti i uzimanje Dubrovačke Republike pod zvaničnu zaštitu od strane Leopolda I već u ranoj fazi Bečkog rata, 20. avgusta 1684. Sam rat je doveo do privremenog habzburškog osvajanja nekih gradova južno od Une i Save,U prvom redu su osvojene Kostajnica i Dubica. “Ban hrv/atski/ učini suhi most na Savi i porobi Dubicu i mlogo plino zadobi.”, Nikola Lašvanin, Ljetopis. /priredio fra Ignacije Gavran/ Sarajevo: 1981, 158. a donio je i nekoliko vrlo dramatičnih upada habzburških trupa u dubinu Bosanskog pašaluka, pri čemu se posebno isticao prodor Eugena Savojskog do Sarajeva, oktobra 1697.“Le 24. 1697 je suis resté à Serrail. On a brullé la ville entièrement et tous les environs... Tous les chrétiens viennent en foule demander des sauvegardes pour venir avec toutes leurs hardes au camps, voulant quitter les pais et nous suivre. J’espére de ramener au-delà de la Save tout ce qu’il y en a dans le pais”. Österreichisches Staatsarchiv Wien, Abteilung Kriegsarchiv, Alte Feldakten, “Journal de la marche en Bosnie” 1697-13-1. Međutim, evropska geopolitička konstelacija, kao i obostrana izmorenost protivnika, naveli su zaraćene strane na preliminarne mirovne pregovore tokom 1698. godine. Bertold Spuler, Die europäische Diplomatie in Konstantinopel bis zum Frieden von Belgrad (1739). Теil 1, Breslau, 1935, 4-5; Hellmuth Roßler, Prinz Eugen,Österreich und der Südosten. Südostdeutsches Archiv 7, München: 1964, 58-109, ovdje 94. S obzirom da je na Mirovnom kongresu u Sremskim Karlovcima 1699. godine odlučeno da rijeke Sava i Una postanu nove granice, Austrija je morala evakuisati sve teritorije koje je tokom rata osvojila na desnim obalama tih rijeka. Tako je poslije 1699. godine granica Bosanskog pašaluka na sjeveru i sjeverozapadu bila svedena na Unu i Savu. Ešref Kovačević, Granice Bosanskog pašaluka prema Austriji i Mletačkoj Republici po odredbama Karlovačkog mira. Sarajevo: 1973, 68-69. 13 Zrinka Blažević, Misserima Facies Croatiae: Percep Takvo stanje se, međutim, nije dugo održalo, jer je bilo sasvim jasno da Habzburgovci ne namjeravaju svoju ekspanziju prema jugoistoku zaustaviti samo na tome. Iako su na prostoru Slavonije osvojili značajne dijelove Bosanskog pašaluka, njegov pretežni dio, južno od Save i Une, i dalje je bio vrlo primamljiv cilj, a srednjovjekovne predstave o geografiji Bosne i Hercegovine, te o istorijskom pravu na te pokrajine neprestano su ih navodile na nove pokušaje, uz sasvim izvjesnu činjenicu drastičnog slabljenja vojne moći Osmanskog Carstva. Na čelu austrijske komisije za razgraničenje nalazio se grof Ferdinand Marsigli iz Bolonje. Uz grofa Marsiglia u komisiji za razgraničenje, po odlukama Mirovnog kongresa, tokom nekoliko mjeseci 1699, te opet i 1700. godine, nalazio se i Pavao Riter Vitezović (1652-1713), koji je u komisiji bio u svojstvu posebnog predstavnika hrvatskih staleža.Zrinka Blažević, Misserima Facies Croatiae: Percepcija prirodne okoline tromeđe u djelu Plorantis Croatiae saecula duo Pavla Rittera Vitezovića, u: Triplex Confinium (1500-1800): Ekohistorija, Zbornik radova sa međunarodnog znanstvenog skupa održanog od 3. do 7. svibnja 2000. godine u Zadru, Split-Zagreb: 2003, 201-211, ovdje 205. Uloga Pavla Vitezovića, inače carskog savjetnika i podžupana Like i Krbave, a i njegovih političkih koncepcija u godinama na raskršću XVII i XVIII vijeka, bila je od posebnog značaja i za cjelokupno habzburško poimanje Bosne, Hercegovine i zapadnog Balkana, jer je on anticipirao proširenje habzburške vlasti na cijelo to područje, u okviru svojih zamisli o “oživljavanju Hrvatske”, što je posebno došlo do izražaja u njegovom djelu Croatia rediviva iz 1700. godine.Reinhard Lauer, Genese und Funktion des illirischen Ideologems in den südslawischen Literaturen (16. bis Anfang des 19. Jahrhunderts), in Klaus-Detlev Grothusen (hrsg.), Ethnogenese und Staatsbildung in Südosteuropa, Beiträge des Südosteuropa-Arbeitskreises der Deutschen Forschungsgemeinschaft zum III. Internationalen Südosteuropa-Kongreß der Association Internationale d`Études du Sud-Est Européen, Bukarest, 4-10. 9. 1974, Göttingen, 1974, 116-143, ovdje 126-127. Na primjeru ličnosti Pavla Ritera Vitezovića ilustrativno se uočava slojevitost habzburške politike prema prostoru Bosne i Hercegovine. Ni na samom početku XVIII vijeka, a ni u narednim decenijama i vijekovima, sve do propasti Habzburške Monarhije 1918. godine, nikad nije došlo do potpune integracije namjera različitih subjekata koji su na razne načine bili inkorporirani u samu Monarhiju, te su na razne načine i ispoljavali svoje interese u okvirima same Monarhije ili čak izvan nje. Habzburška dinastija je imala svoje vladarske interese, koji su se u ovdje posmatranom vremenu još uvijek temeljili na srednjovjekovnim predstavama o apsolutnosti božanskog porijekla vlasti vladara. Određeni bečki vojni, politički i ekonomski krugovi takođe su imali svoje interese, koji su se, npr. kroz ratove sa Turskom, ispoljavali na različite načine. Ti interesi su najčešće pratili interese vladajuće kuće, odnosno kretali su se u okvirima zajednički postavljenih struktura, mada su u pojedinim slučajevima neki od interesa postajali toliko moćni da su faktički postajali i potpuno nezavisni. Međutim, posebnu kompleksnost u intencije globalne habzburške politike prema prostoru Osmanskog Carstva unosila je složena nacionalna struktura same Monarhije. Tako su se događale situacije u kojima su habzburški interesi, koji se najčešće mogu determinisati i kao austrijski interesi, bili u potpunom skladu s mađarskim ili hrvatskim interesima, pa čak i sa interesima Srba, naseljenih na južnim rubovima Habzburške Monarhije.15 Nikola Radojčić, Justiniana Prima und Grof Georg Branković. Südost-Forschungen XXII, München: 1963, 312-325 Ali česte su bile i situacije u kojima su partikularni interesi nacionalnih grupa išli u posebnim pravcima. U kontekstu politike prema jugozapadu za globalne habzburške interese jesu namjere i potezi Mađarskog Kraljevstva, kao u određenoj mjeri posebnog subjekta u okvirima Habzburške Monarhije, te i Hrvatskog Kraljevstva, opet kao donekle posebnog subjekta u okvirima Mađarskog Kraljevstva, bili od izuzetnog značaja. Taj se značaj u prvom redu ogledao u samoj geografiji, odnosno činjenicama da su Hrvatska i Mađarska neposredno graničile sa Osmanskim Carstvom, a posebno sa Bosanskim pašalukom, dok je isti pašaluk istovremeno bio prilično udaljen od Beča i jezgra austrijskih zemalja. Nezavisna pozicija djelovanja srpskih subjekata u okvirima Habzburške Monarhije u to vrijeme nije mogla doći do izražaja, jer nisu postojale adekvatne (teritorijalno-političke) institucije koje bi mogle protežirati takve interese. Austrijski, mađarski i hrvatski krugovi i u narednom vremenu na različite načine i iz različitih pobuda potrudili su se da se takve institucije na prostoru Habzburške Monarhije nikad ne stvore, bar ne u nekom trajnijem obliku. Habzburška Monarhija nikad nije uspjela provesti efikasnu državnu centralizaciju, niti je imala političke potencijale za takvu akciju. To je prvenstveno proizlazilo iz navedenih etničkih polaznih osnova, koje su, i pored sasvim izvjesne fluidnosti poimanja etničkih kategorija, i na početku XVIII vijeka bile dovoljno jako ukotvljene i dovoljno destabilizirajuće da bi se država mogla razvijati po matrici kakva je bila aktuelna npr. u Francuskoj, Velikoj Britaniji ili Rusiji, a kasnije i u Pruskoj, odnosno Njemačkoj. Zatvoren u podunavske prostore, njemačko-austrijski etnički supstrat konstantno je bio manjina u Habzburškoj Monarhiji, do te mjere da je bilo potpuno nemoguće da se trajno stabilizuje država u kojoj će on biti totalno dominantan i u kojoj će on provesti “državnu asimilaciju”, kakvu su npr. u navedenim nacionalno homogenijim državama provele kvantitativno dominantne etničke grupe. U tom kontekstu su i na početku XVIII vijeka postojali sasvim uokvireni posebni hrvatski interesi, koji su se takođe temeljili i na ostacima srednjovjekovnih institucija. Kako je sam vrh habzburške države počivao na anahronim osnovama, tako su i Mađarska i Hrvatska u toj državi svoja prava ostvarivale na arhaičnim dostignućima iz vremena prije 1526. godine, odnosno, u hrvatskom slučaju, čak i prije 1102. godine. Zahvaljujući originalnosti svojih ideja, Pavao Riter Vitezović se na samom početku XVIII vijeka pozicionirao kao ključni nosilac partikularnih hrvatskih interesa u kompleksnom habzburškom konglomeratu, te kao najizrazitiji protagonista ilirskog ideološkog kompleksa. Hrvatski staleži su Vitezovića odredili kao Marsiljijevog pratioca, kako bi on pokušao ishoditi da kroz sam proces razgraničenja Hrvatskoj budu pridodani još neki dijelovi Bosanskog pašaluka, te kako bi Hrvatska, po mišljenju sabora, bila kompletirana u svojim istorijskim granicama. Vitezović je već ranije, sredinom devedesetih godina XVII vijeka, istupao sa stavovima da su Iliri i Sloveni ustvari sinonimi. Po tome je on, faktički, bio samo dio tadašnjeg globalnog evropskog pogrešnog istorijskog poimanja razvoja i migracija Slovena, što će se početi mijenjati tek na samom kraju XVIII vijeka. Međutim, sa novonastalom situcijom oko razgraničenja, te sa intenzivnijim proučavanjem istorijskih djela Ivana Lucića i drugih istoričara koji su pisali o prošlosti Hrvatske, Slavonije i Dalmacije, Vitezović je stvorio potpuno novi ideološki kompleks, sa potpuno novim poimanjem sinonima. Naime, on je sve Slovene, odnosno Ilire, poistovjetio sa Hrvatima.Vjekoslav Klaić, Život i djela Pavla Rittera Vitezovića. Zagreb: 1913, 131-136 Štaviše, Vitezović je u značajnoj mjeri uticao na Marsiljija i u kontekstu insistiranja austrijske strane da se u carskoj sankciji razgraničenja kod tromeđe od strane Venecijanaca prihvati ograda po kojoj se habzburška dinastija ne odriče dijelova Hrvatske koji bi njenu vlast nad tom zemljom učinili kompletnom, opet po političkom i geografskom poimanju karakterističnom za vrijeme prije 1526. godine. Iako su se u tom trenutku na vlasti u Mađarskoj, pa samim tim i u Hrvatskoj, nalazili već gotovo 200 godina, sami Habzburgovci nisu mnogo držali do tačnog poznavanja istorijsko-geografskog razvoja Hrvatske. Zbog toga im je sasvim odgovarala uloga Pavla Ritera Vitezovića, koji se u dramatičnom trenutku razgraničenja predstavio ne samo kao zaštitnik interesa Hrvatske nego i habzburške dinastije u cjelini. Sigurno je da je takvo Vitezovićevo djelovanje bilo povezano sa njegovim jasnim namjerama da sebi obezbijedi poziciju upravo u Beču, ali se ne može osporiti da je on na planu poznavanja istorije i geografije Hrvatske na samom početku XVIII vijeka bio jedan od vodećih eksperata. Sasvim drugu dimenziju priče u kontekstu ekspertske utemeljenosti činile su ideološke i političke namjere koje su bile provučene kroz njegove stavove. Prilikom samog zaključenja pregovora na Debelom brdu bilo je dosta sporova između Austrijanaca i Venecijanaca i oko toga gdje se nalaze granice Hrvatske i Dalmacije i kakav je međusobni odnos tih dviju oblasti. Carsko povjerenstvo je tada, između ostalog, istaklo: “...ad determinanda Dalmatiae confinia deputatum commissarium, interlocutione et conventione in summitate montis Medvidia Glaviza in Debeloberdo ponatur et stabiliatur, non dissentimus, sed in idem condescendimus ea tamen lege et vigore characteris in nos delegati, solennisime annexa protestatione, ne nimirum id vel foederibus augustissimum Romanorum imperatorem, dominum, dominum nostrum clementissimum inter ac serenissimam rempublicam Venetam a. 1687 sub datis Lyncy quinto et respectiae 20. martij ictis, eorumque articulorum tenori, vel etiam suae Maiestatis caesareae hoc in negotio subsecutaris ulterioribus resolutionibus ac determinationibus ullo unquam tempore praejudicet...” Österreichisches Staatsarchiv Wien, Abteilung Haus-, Hof- und Staatsarchiv (dalje: HHStA), Staatenabteilungen, Türkei III, Kart. 7: Grenzverhältnisse 1699-1795, Fasz. Granzverträge 1699-1795 Varia, Fol. 48-52. Marsilji je dao zadatak upravo Vitezoviću da napravi svojevrsni memorandum u kome bi objasnio graničnu problematiku, prvenstveno kroz istorijsku retrospektivu. Tako je Vitezović sastavio traženi memorandum, krajem septembra 1699, pod Drežnikom, u blizini nove austrijsko-turske granice. U memorandumu je Vitezović pokazao svoju geografsku viziju tadašnje Hrvatske. Memorandum je imao naslov: “Responsio ad postulata illustrissimo ac excellentisimo domino, domino Aloysio Ferdinando comiti Marsiglio, sac. caes. reg. maiestatis camerario, peditatus colonello, et ad limites totius Croatiae commissario plenipotenziario et. Sub Dresnik 25. Septembris 1699.” Vjekoslav Klaić, Život i djela Pavla Rittera Vitezovića, 133. Suština njegovog shvatanja bila je da Dalmacija, kroz istorijsku prizmu gledano, nema osnovu da postoji kao samostalan subjekat, nego je ona samo dio Hrvatske. Hrvatska je jedini validan nasljednik Ilirika, istorijsko-geografskog pojma koji je stariji od pojma Dalmacija. Po Vitezoviću, Hrvatsku čini pet oblasti: # Primorska Hrvatska (Maritima Croatia) – to je cijela Dalmacija sa ostrvima, zajedno sa Hercegovinom, Crnom Gorom, sjevernom Albanijom (Skadrom) i prostorom Dubrovačke Republike, # Međuzemska ili Zagorska Hrvatska (Mediterranea Croatia) – to je dio koji obuhvata Gorski kotar i Krbavu, te cijelu Bosnu između Une, Save i Drine, # Međuriječna ili Savska Hrvatska (Interamensis sive Savia Croatia) – to je prostor od Celja preko Zagreba i Slavonije do Srema, # Ovostrana Hrvatska (Citerior Croatia) – to je prostor Istre i Kranjske, # Onostrana Hrvatska (Ulterior Croatia) – to je Srbija, koja se dijeli na pravu Srbiju i na Rašku.Isto, 134-136. Ovako izložena vizija prostiranja Hrvatske, koja je obuhvatala ne samooblasti Bosne i Hercegovine u cjelini nego i današnje Slovenije, Srbije, Crne Gore i Albanije, bila je izvanredan poticaj razvoju ideoloških pretenzija Habzburgovaca na šire prostore zapadnog Balkana, a ne samo na Bosnu i Hercegovinu. Osim toga, takva Vitezovićeva ideologija imala je dosta uticaja na shvatanja bosanskih franjevaca, koji su se tokom XVIII vijeka na prostoru Bosne i zapadne Hercegovine nastojali pozicionirati kao jedini validni zaštitnici nasljeđa srednjovjekovne bosanske države. U svojim kasnijim djelima Oživljena Hrvatska (Croatia rediviva) i Dva vijeka uplakane Hrvatske (Plorantis Croatie saecula duo) Vitezović je dodatno razradio i ilustrovao svoju političku filozofiju i tako postao najznačajniji predstavnik ilirskog ideologema, političko-ideološkog kompleksa koji se u svom stvaranju i izvođenju u mnogome oslanjao na rezultate ekvivalentnih ideologema koji su se, uglavnom, tokom XVI i XVII vijeka razvijali na prostoru Italije (romanski ideologem), Njemačke (teutonski ideologem), Poljske (sarmatski ideologem), Skandinavije (gotski ideologem) itd.Herfried Münkler – Hans Grünberger – Kathrin Mayer, Nationenbildung. Die Nationalisierung Europas im Diskurs humanistischer Intellektueller. Italien und Deutschland. Berlin: 1998, 332-335. Vitezović je i tokom 1700. godine boravio uz Marsiljija, i to posebno sa nove bosanske strane granice, te je sa žalošću konstatovao da se “Hrvatska mora odreći nekih od svojih najboljih predjela”. Za Marsiljija je Vitezović sastavio posebnu elegiju u kojoj je na latinskom opjevao žal Hrvatske zbog teritorijalnih gubitaka i nadu da će upravo grof Marsilji jednog dana povući novu graničnu crtu koja će “povratiti Bosnu i Sremsko polje, pa i slobodnu Ramu svome kralju”. “Ut reddas Bosnam et Sirmia rura mihi Et quem Rama prius captum captiva tenebat, Reddatur Regi libera Rama suo...”, Vjekoslav Klaić, Život i djela Pavla Rittera Vitezovića, 141. Boravak na prostoru Bosanske krajine dosta je uticao na Vitezovića, pa ga je posebno ražalostilo austrijsko odricanje od “slavne Dubice i drvene tvrđave Jasenovca”.“Dubiciam cedis, famosi nominis arcem: Et Jesenovacii lignea castra loci.”, Isto, 140 Vitezovićeve inicijative bile su dobrodošle na bečkom dvoru, jer su bile sasvim u skladu sa velikim teritorijalnim apetitima Leopolda I, ohrabrenog osvajanjima iz perioda upravo završenog Bečkog rata. Habzburgovci su još krajem 1699. godine uputili protestni memorandum Veneciji, tvrdeći da njihova osvajanja u Dalmaciji ne mogu biti prihvaćena od austrijske strane, jer su ti prostori neraskidivi sastavni dijelovi Ugarskog Kraljevstva na koje Habzburgovci imaju pravo u cijelom njegovom istorijskom obimu, koji obuhvata i prostor Dalmacije i njenog planinskog zaleđa. Bečki dvor, međutim, nije praktično primijenio Vitezovićevu teoretsku osnovu. Za Habzburšku Monarhiju je 1701. godina bila prvenstveno obilježena početkom Rata za špansko nasljeđe, tako da je u potpunosti izostao angažman na planu eventualne revizije razgraničenja po Mirovnom ugovoru iz Sremskih Karlovaca. Nova granica na sjeveru Bosne, uspostavljena 1699-1703, potakla je razvoj nekih potpuno novih političkih koncepata. Proces razgraničenja između Austrije i Turske doveo je i do stvaranja čitavog niza novih naselja. Često su takvi potezi imali izvjesnu ideološku osnovu. Nakon povlačenja austrijske vojske iz Dubice, koja se nalazila na desnoj obali Une, Austrijanci su na lijevoj obali Une, kao svojevrsni pandan turskom utvrđenju, napravili svoju tvrđavu Dubicu.Dubica na desnoj obali Une je grad koji je u kontinuitetu postojao od XIII vijeka, kroz cijelo vrijeme mađarske, odnosno turske vlasti. Dubica na lijevoj obali Une stvorena je tek u prvoj deceniji XVIII vijeka, kada je trajno ustanovljena austrijska vlast na lijevoj obali Une. Nakon nastanka takve dvojnosti, Dubica na desnoj obali Une se u austrijskim izvorima obično označavala kao Turska Dubica (“Türkisch Dubitza”), kako bi se razlikovala od austrijske Dubice na lijevoj obali Une. Takva eterminanta je ostala u upotrebi do austrougarske okupacije Bosne i Hercegovine, kada je današnja Kozarska Dubica, nazvana Bosanska Dubica. S druge strane, Dubica na lijevoj obali Une je tek devedesetih godina XX vijeka postala Hrvatska Dubica. Dodatnu kompleksnost u poimanje ove dvojnosti unosila je činjenica da je Austrija u ratovima 1683-1791 u više navrata osvajala Dubicu na desnoj obali Une (držala ju je u svom posjedu 1684-1701, 1716-1741 i 1788-1796), te je u tim slučajevima ponekad smještala svoj upravni štab u tom gradu. Tada se utvrđenje sa lijeve obale Une, koje je uvijek bilo mnogo manje i fortifikacijski slabije od onog sa desne obale, faktički privremeno napuštalo. Osim toga, Dubica je u srednjem vijeku, u doba mađarske vlasti, kao župa obuhvatala velike teritorije i sa desne i sa lijeve obale Une. Upravo je takav dualitet često služio kao podloga ideološkim pretenzijama Zagrebačke biskupije na prostor cijele Dubice, krajem XVII i tokom cijelog XVIII vijeka. Istovremeno, navedena kompleksnost je zbunjivala mnoge istoričare, te su neki smatrali da je Dubica na lijevoj obali Une starije naselje, dok je Dubica na desnoj obali nastala tek u XVIII vijeku. Npr. u Hamdija Kreševljaković, Kapetanije u Bosni i Hercegovini. Sarajevo: 1954, 69 Tako je stvoren jedan od najilustrativnijih primjera “dvojnog grada” na austrijsko-turskoj granici, kao što se to istovremeno, ili nešto kasnije, oko rijeke Une dogodilo i u slučajevima Novog i Novog Novog (Dvora na Uni), te Kostajnice, odnosno oko rijeke Save sa Gradiškom, Brodom, Gradiška je postala “dvojni grad” 1715. godine. Za osnivanje Gradiške (današnje Nove Gradiške) na lijevoj obali Save najzaslužniji je bio jedan od arhitekata habzburške granične politike, Peretta de Sile. Brod je postao dvojni grad 1734. godine. Drago Roksandić, Posavska krajina/granica od 1718. do 1739. godine, Ekonomska i ekohistorija, Vol. III, broj 3, Zagreb: 2007, 62-82, ovdje 68 Šamcem i još nekim gradovima ili naseljima. Stari oblici habzburške političke percepcije prostora Bosne ili nekih njegovih dijelova nastavili su se i u novom ratu sa Osmanlijama 1716-1718. Čim su se Habzburgovci ponovo našli na desnoj obali Une, zaživjele su i stare pretenzije Zagrebačkog kaptola. Već po osvajanju Dubice, 1716. godine, Mihalj Vrbanić, dubički arhiđakon i komandant utvrđenja, prešao je na desnu obalu Une, te u starom gradu postavio svoje komandno mjesto. Na toj poziciji se zadržao sve do 1730. godine, kada ga je zamijenio Nikola Petričević. Baltazar Adam Krčelić, Annuae ili historija 1748-1767, Preveo dr. Veljko Gortan, JAZU, Zagreb: 1952, 537. Nove teritorije i hrišćansko stanovništvo koje se nalazilo na njima, a koje je prišlo Habzburgovcima, organizovani su u cilju daljih prodora u unutrašnjost Bosanskog pašaluka. Steiermärkisches Landesarchiv Graz, Landschaftliches Archiv Antiquum,Gruppe XIV, Schuber 419, 1716/3. Međutim, do značajnijeg prodora nije došlo, odnosno nije se dogodio za Austrijance poželjan i očekivan opšti bijeg muslimanskog stanovništva prema jugu i jugoistoku. Rat 1716-1718. donio je novo suparništvo Austrije i Venecije oko prostora zapadne Bosne i drugih dijelova Bosanskog pašaluka.Josef Matl, Österreichische Herrscher und Heerführer in der Volksmeinung und im Volkslied der Südslaven, Österreichische Osthefte 2/4 (Wien 1960), 258-272, ovdje 263. Doduše, ovaj put su Venecijanci bili u znatno podređenijem položaju nego u prethodnom ratu, pa su morali biti mnogo snishodljiviji prema Austrijancima. Mletačke snage su 31. avgusta 1717. zauzele Imotski.Глигор Станојевић, Југословенске земље у млетачко-турским ратовима XVIXVIII века. Београд: 1970, 452. To je bio ubjedljivo najveći uspjeh Venecije u cijelom ratu i faktički jedino iole značajno mletačko osvajanje nekog utvrđenja ne samo na prostoru zapadne Hercegovine nego i cijelog dalmatinskog i bokokotorskog zaleđa. Sa razvojem opšte ratne situacije postalo je jasno da neće biti ništa od dubljeg prodora Austrije na prostor Bosne, pa samim tim Austrija neće stići ni do Hercegovine. Tako su bila potpuno bespredmetna tradicionalna upozorenja Austrije Veneciji da su Bosna i Hercegovina oblasti njene interesne sfere. Već u jesen 1717. godine počeli su preliminarni pregovori o miru.Lavender Cassels, The Struggle for the Ottoman Empire 1717-1740, London: 1966, 6. Za mjesto održavanja Mirovnog kongresa određen je Požarevac, koji se do rata nalazio u osmanskom, a u trenutku samog kongresa u habzburškom posjedu. Austrija je vrlo ambiciozno pristupila pregovorima, nastojeći da na razne načine dobije još mnogo više od onog što je osvojila tokom rata. HHStA, Staatenabteilungen, Türkei III, Kart. 15: Grenzverhältnisse 1718-1795, Fasz. Kopien der am häufigsten gebrauchten Grenzakten, Fol. 1-14. Karlo VI je svom vojskovođi Eugenu naredio da se tokom pregovora na sve načine pokuša domoći Bihaća, koji je austrijski car smatrao za “ključ Bosne” i svojevrsni garant da će u nekom narednom ratu osvojiti cijeli Bosanski pašaluk. Do Austrijanaca su čak došle vijesti po kojima bi navodno Turska bila spremna da se na račun Austrije odrekne cijelog Bosanskog pašaluka i jednog dijela jadranske obale, ako bi joj bili vraćeni Beograd i sjeverna Srbija.Гавро Шкриванић, Дневник Дубровчанина Михајла Пешића о Пожаревачком мировном конгресу 1718. године. Београд: Српска академија наука, Грађа, Књига VII, Историски институт, Књига 6, 1952, 34. Nakon mukotrpnih pregovora austrijska i turska delegacija 10. jula složile su se oko linije granice od ušća Timoka u Dunav do Bijeljine. Dogovoreno je da granica ide pored Paraćina, zatim rijekama Moravom i Kolubarom sve do Bijeljine.HHStA, Staatenabteilungen, Türkei III, Kart. 7: Grenzverhältnisse 1699-1795, Fasz. Grenzverträge 1699-1795 Varia, Fol. 68-73. Primarne posljedice Mirovnog ugovora za Austriju i njenu politiku prema prostoru Bosanskog pašaluka ogledale su se u austrijskom prisvajanju najsjevernijeg pojasa prostora Bosne, što je bilo posebno fiksirano četvrtim, petim i šestim članom. Četvrti član Mirovnog ugovora je posebno govorio o granici na Uni, pri ušću u Savu, s naglaskom na predaju Dubice i Jasenovca Habzbur- škoj Monarhiji, kao i svih riječnih ostrva koja su postojala na potezu Une od Novog do ušća u Savu.“Articulus 4tus. A loco, ubi fluvius Vnna in Savum influit, usque ad territorium antiqui Novi, quod porta Ottomanica possidet, in ripa Orientali dicti fluvii situm, Jassenoviz et Dobiza, nec non aliquot turres et insulae, cum praesidio Romano ceasareo insessae sint, juxta fundamentum pacis cum antiquis suis territoriis sacrae suae caesareae Majestati permanent”. Radoslav Lopašić, Spomenici Hrvatske Krajine, Svezak 3, Monumenta spectantia historiam Slavorum meridionalium, Volumen XX, Zagreb: 1889, 322. Peti član je govorio o granici oko Novog, odnosno o povratku teritorija pod vlast Austrije, kako je to bilo prije razgraničenja koje je konačno provedeno 1703. godine. Šesti član Mirovnog ugovora je govorio o pomjeranju granice koja je nakon 1699. godine išla rijekom Savom na prostor južno od rijeke, a udaljenost granične linije je varirala u zavisnosti od okolnosti. Austrija je dobila značajan niz utvrđenja i palanki u najsjevernijem pojasu Bosanskog pašaluka. Habzburgovcima su pripali Bijeljina, Brčko, Brod, Kobaš, (stari) Jasenovac, (stara) Dubica, Kostajnica, Novi Novi i Furjan, te na liniji od Novog do Bijeljine pojas zemljišta južno od Une i Save, u prosječnoj širini od 15 kilometara.Austrija nakon Požarevca nije dobila Novi (današnji Novi Grad), nego samo Novi Novi (današnji Dvor na Uni), koji se nalazi na lijevoj obali Une. HHStA, Staatenabteilungen, Türkei III, Kart. 7: Grenzverhältnisse 1699-1795, Fasz. Grenzverträge 1699-1795 Varia, Fol. 68-73. Greška oko percepcije Novog i Novog Novog napravljena je još u: Драг. М. Павловић, Пожаревачки мир (1718. г.), Нови Сад, 1901, kao i u: Gustav Bodenštajn, Povijest naselja u Posavini god. 1718-1739, Glasnik Zemaljskog muzeja XIX (Sarajevo, 1907), 585. Kasnije je mahom preuzimana od strane istoričara koji su se bavili tematikom ovog razgraničenja. Uz Novi Novi Austrija je dobila i Zrinsko polje, kao i Furjan, koji se, međutim, nalazi(o) daleko na sjeverozapadu od Novog, između Slunja i Velike Kladuše, a ne unutar nove austrijske granične linije južno od Une i Save. Na istoku se ta širina povećavala, pa je na potezu kod Bijeljine, u blizini Drine, iznosila i preko 30 kilometara. HHStA, Staatenabteilungen, Türkei III, Kart. 15: Grenzverhältnisse 1718-1795, Fasz. Kopien der am häufigsten gebrauchten Grenzakten, Fol. 1-14. Tako je Habzburška Monarhija prvi put nakon prve polovine XVI vijeka došla u posjed teritorija južno od Save i Une. To je bila značajna činjenica za perspektivu austrijske politike prema prostoru Bosanskog pašaluka, jer Bosna je na sjeveru bila lišena jedne prirodne granice-fortifikacije. U atmosferi ekspanzionističke euforije, koja je zahvatila Beč nakon treće ratne pobjede u nizu, nije bilo puno strpljenja, a ni resursa, za planski razrađen pristup specifičnoj organizaciji prostora sjeverne Bosne. Stare habzburške pretenzije na Bosnu i Hercegovinu još uvijek su bile prisutne. Te pretenzije su se i dalje razvijale na osnovama srednjovjekovne percepcije o pravu nasljeđa svega što je nominalno pripadalo ugarskim kraljevima. Međutim, u novoj situaciji, gdje je Habzburška Monarhija za samo nekoliko decenija postala neuporedivo veća i moćnija nego što je bila u cijelom XVII vijeku, što je impliciralo čitav niz novih grandioznih planova, posebna pažnja nije poklanjana novoj granici. Osvajanje sjeverne Bosne nije posmatrano kao odlična osnova za pažljivo građenje politike koja bi prostor Bosne i Hercegovine dovela u habzburške ruke. Habzburgovci su nakon dvije pobjede nad Osmanlijama bili apsolutno uvjereni u svoju potpunu premoć nad nekad nadmoćnim takmacem sa jugoistoka, te nisu nimalo dovodili u pitanje svoju ubjedljivu pobjedu u nekom budućem sukobu s njima, što bi, između ostalog, moralo rezultirati i laganim osvajanjem cijelog Bosanskog pašaluka. U velikoj mjeri upravo zbog takve samouvjerenosti Habzburška Monarhija je prostor sjeverne Bosne prihvatila prilično olako i jednostavno ga integrisala u prostor već postojeće Vojne krajine, koji se nalazio na lijevoj obali Une i Save. Pri tome su organizacioni detalji u najvećem dijelu prepušteni samim oficirima iz Vojne krajine. Ključne institucije granice i dalje su se nalazile na lijevoj obali nekada graničnih rijeka Une i Save, a novi posjedi sa desne obale posmatrani su samo kao njihov produžetak, potreban prvenstveno da bi u potpunosti osigurao potpunu habzburšku dominaciju nad plovnim putem rijekom Savom i trgovačke prednosti koje su proizlazile iz takve monopolističke pozicije. Habzburška percepcija prostora Bosne i Hercegovine krajem XVII i početkom XVIII vijeka nije bila precizno izbalansirana i zaokružena. Sam taj prostor Habzburgovci nisu značajno odvajali od globalnog osmanskog konglomerata, niti su, u svojim tadašnjim ekspanzionističkim planovima, nastojali da se domognu isključivo njega. Njihove pretenzije bile su znatno šire, iako su objektivne mogućnosti za ostvarenje takvih planova bile neuporedivo skromnije. Habzburška percepcija prostora Bosne i Hercegovine, uostalom kao i drugih dijelova osmanskog Balkana, temeljila se mahom na zamagljenim i nesigurnim predstavama tada već uveliko dekadentne evropske humanističke geografije, s naglašenim ekskursima u antičku terminologiju, što je dodatno otežavalo preciznost u spoznaji i artikulisanju ciljeva. Ekspanzionistička i organizaciona efikasnost, koje su u drugim dijelovima Evrope i svijeta u tom trenutku pokazivale neke evropske suparnice Habzburške Monarhije, u prvom redu Velika Britanija, a kasnije i Pruska, nije ni približno mogla biti dostignuta od strane kompleksne tvorevine koja je početkom XVIII vijeka još uvijek mahom počivala na srednjovjekovnim predstavama o božanskoj osnovi (“Gottesgnadentum”) kraljevske moći. Prilike za ekspanziju na prostor Bosanskog pašaluka iz posljednjih decenija XVII i prvih decenija XVIII vijeka nisu iskorištene na način koji je objektivno bio moguć uz adekvatno reformsko prestrojavanje. Takve prilike se kasnije u XVIII, te tokom prve polovine XIX vijeka, u značajno izmijenjenim uslovima evropske geopolitičke konstelacije, više nisu pojavljivale. THE HABSBURG PERCEPTION OF THE IDENTITY OF BOSNIA AND HERZEGOVINA 1683-1718 (Summary) In the almost 200 year long period, from the loss of territories in the North-West Bosnia until the beginning of the War of Vienna (1683-1699), the Habsburg Monarchy regarded Bosnia and Herzegovina through the prism of medieval dimensions and notions of hierarchy and historical and geographical constellations. The Habsburg dynasty saw in Bosnia and Herzegovina only a region which belonged to them by the exclusive right of inheritance of Hungarian kings, which was taken from them by force at the start of the 16th century. The evolution of this perception did not exist until the end of the 17th century because the entering into a great conflict with the Ottomans was followed by a proclamation repertoire characteristic for the late medieval milieu, in spite of the fact that the geopolitical constellation of Europe was significantly altered and that the new situation implied a modern and practical approach in the actions towards Bosnia and Herzegovina and other parts of the Ottoman Balkans. Furthermore, after the end of the War of Vienna, new aspects of perception of the identity of Bosnia, Herzegovina and other regions which leaned onto the antique and humanistic heritage, primarily in the geographic context, appeared within the Habsburg conglomerate. Some concepts, however, came into existence just at that time, as a testimony of sophisticated ideological activities, which primarily refers to the founding of double cities.